Run Away Brides
by coco.bean2010
Summary: Two Brides, two grooms, and two maybe more arranged marriages. Is it what they hoped for? Read and find out. [couples are to be mentioned as the story goes. rating may go up]


/thoughts/

Run Away Brides

Okay so I'm back with a new story of course. This is about two brides who refuse to go through with their arranged marriages. They find real love throughout the story and also begin to face challenges with those they love. So, enjoy! Chapter One: Arranged 

In Egypt, Yami, Isis, and Seth had a very long, hot, and drawn out day. Now they sat at the dinning room table with their father, whom was going to make a huge announcement.

"Seth, Yami I have reached a decision on who will rule as pharaoh when I pass."

Isis began to excuse herself from the table but to her disappointment was denied.

"You need to hear this." The pharaoh stated firmly.

Isis quietly sat back down as the two sons stood. The pharaoh cleared his throat.

"Yami, you will take my place on the thrown."

Seth sank back in his seat as Yami stood up, "Thank you father!"

"However Seth shall be priest, and Isis shall be priestess."

"You mean I have to marry Seth?" Isis asked in shock and disbelief.

"What else would it mean?" the pharaoh asked sternly.

Seth turned to look at Isis who was looking back at him, "Do you Isis?"

"N-No!" she yelled as she turned and ran out of the room toward the Nile.

Seth sighed and rubbed his temples. Yami quickly ate and turned to Seth, "Come on we'll discuss things today." Yami said causing Seth to sigh.

Meanwhile at the Nile Mai and Isis sat at the side of the river.

"I do not wish to marry Seth." Isis explained.

"Why not?" Mai asked, kicking up sand,

Her comment causing Isis to sit up quickly.

"Do you dare ask me my reason in saying no?!" Isis yelled, causing Mai laugh.

"You like no one in Egypt and your tongue is sharp. One day you'll find someone that catches your eye and you'll have to put your tongue on a leash."

Isis scoffed at Mai's comment, "Sure. Maybe I'll go out of the country and marry."

Meanwhile in Italy 

Tristan pulled on his mud-cloaked boots. Ryo sighed, "Are you ever going to clean those?"

"I'll clean them later!" Tristan replied defensively, as he smiled and walked outside. He inhaled deeply and smiled.

"What a beautiful day."

The king rode up and Tristan looked his way, "Good Morrow, Uncle."

"Good Morrow, Nephew. Are my daughter and son still at rest?"

"I would not know," Tristan answered hoping on a horse.

"Off on errands?"

"I guess you could say that, off to Egypt with Ryo to visit a friend."

"Oh?"

"Yes. We shall be back."

"Why do you go by land?"

"Uncle, you are silly, there is no way to Egypt by land. We will take you're boat."

Ryo and Tristan rode off smiling before the king could protest.

Serenity sat in her window and watched the whole scene and smiled to herself.

/Sometimes Tristan can be so clueless. /

Her smile faded as she slowly drifted back to the news her father told her last night.

/It's not fair. I don't see why I have to be the one punished because my father wants an alliance with Spain. Besides I know nothing of their king, and I am to marry him/

She sighed deeply as she heard a knock on the door.

"Serenity breakfast." The king called.

Duke whom was boarding with them passed by the king on his way to breakfast.

"Good Morrow, good king. Where have Tristan and Ryo gone?" he asked.

"They have gone to visit a friend in Egypt." The king answered.

"Wow. Well how about Joseph?"

"My son is either sleeping, day dreaming, studying the globe, or sparing."

"Oh. So how was Spain?"

"Wonderful!"

Duke laughed and retreated down to breakfast.

"SERENITY BREAKFAST!" the king yelled again slapping her door.

"FINE!" she yelled back and went down to breakfast.

-Dining Room-

Joey came down shortly after everyone else and he ate in silence as well as Serenity. Duke gave them confused glances.

"Are you two ill?"

"No." Joey stated shortly.

"Let's make haste Joey and go exploring, you'll love that."

"I'll pass, duke."

"But-," Duke was cut off by the king.

"He said he'd pass." He said warningly.

"Excuse me." Duke said and left.

-Egypt-

Seth consulted his father, "Father I can't marry Isis."

"Why not?"

"She does not wish to marry me."

"Since when does a woman's say matter?"

"Father I am not marrying Isis."

Yami shook his head.

-Some Jungle-

Bakura carved something into a tree.

"Bakura," Tristan said walking up to him.

"Hey Tristan where's Ryo?"

"Right here," Ryo said stepping out from behind Tristan.

Bakura hugged them both, "Come on let me get you some water." He led them both to his house.

"So what brings you here?"

"Well let's say I brought a friend over would they be able to stay with you?" Ryo asked timidly.

"Who would that friend be?" Bakura asked.

"The…Princess of…Italy?"

Bakura dropped water can and closed the curtains, "Are you insane?"

"No but she can't stay there!"

"Why not? Do you know that Seth and Yami could kill me?"

"Okay never mind."

Bakura sighed, "She can stay. But you cannot bring her in broad daylight."

"Okay thanks."

Bakura sighed and sat down.

-Palace-

"Let's go dancing tonight," Mai said pulling Isis to the door.

"I didn't know there was a ball."

"There isn't," Mai giggled.

"No. Mai. Stop we've talked about this," Isis said sternly.

"I'm older, I say we go. And I heard that Ryo and Tristan are going to be there, and a prince is coming with his sister!! Maybe you'll find your liking in one of them so get dressed."

Isis sighed and shook her head, "Fine."

Mai squealed and ran to her room.

-Dance Club-

Isis danced with random people and suddenly Mai grabbed her.

"See? I told you! There's the prince, the princess, Ryo, and Tristan!" Mai squealed as she pulled Isis to the side.

As they passed Tristan smiled at Mai, and Isis stared in awe at Joey as he talked with his sister and Ryo.

"Oh my gosh! Tristan's so cute!" Mai said as she nearly wobbled to the floor due to her legs turning all jelly like.

Isis rolled her eyes then glanced at Joey.

"Let's dance again," Mai interrupted her thoughts.

"Hold on I want to greet them and you're coming with me." Isis then pulled Mai with her towards Ryo, Joey, and Serenity.

"Good evening prince Joseph, princess Serenity, Tristan and Ryo." Mai said excitedly as Isis smiled slightly and looked away.

Serenity looked around and then began speaking to Joey in Italian.

Isis looked at them confused.

"Italian!" Mai squealed before running off.

Isis stared a little then blushed before running off. Serenity looked then blinked in confusion.

Isis stopped and turned to face them,

"Ryo."

Ryo looked at Joey and Serenity, "Hold on. Yes?"

"Why are there Italians here?"

"Oh hush. Anyways you should check Tristan or Joey out. Since no Egyptians catch your eye."

Isis mocked him and laughed, "Fine whatever but if Yami or Seto catch you it's your ass not mine."

"Okay."

"So, does Joey dance?" She asked quickly.

"Yes." Joey answered while standing behind her.

Isis froze and turned towards him, "Hey," Isis said stuttering a little bit while blushing.

"Hey."

"You, You wanna dance?"

"Sure."

Isis shyly led him to the dance floor.

"I hear Italy is nice around this time."

"Depends." 

"On?"

"Who you are and where you are." He stated as the music started.

"Oh," Isis turned around and saw Mai had gotten Tristan to dance with her. They danced for what seemed like forever then the music ended.

"You dance very nicely." Isis stated.

"Thanks. You too." 

Isis smiled as Mai came up to them.

"I actually think Tristan likes me! Oh shoot! It's late!"

"See ya." Joey stated coolly to the look Isis had on her face.

Mai nodded and pulled Isis behind her as she left.

Ryo, Serenity, Joey, and Tristan left as the King entered.

"Where in the hell are my kids?!" He said his Italian accent heavy. With Weevil at his side looking kind of handsome actually.

"Look, find my future wife or Spain has no alliance with Italy."

Well hope you enjoyed it!

SYF05!


End file.
